


Sharing Showers

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: Sometimes sharing a motel room with your brother can be insufferable, especially when it came to sharing showers. When Sam decides to break one of their established shower rules, Dean gets his revenge. As turns out, that act of revenge turns their life on tilt and takes their relationship to places that neither of them dared to imagine.





	Sharing Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting on my list of unfinished pieces for so long, but now it's finally complete. This is basically just straight up porn with a tiny bit of plot, so enjoy!

 

Cheap motels and gas station dinners were just two of the things that the Winchester had become accustomed to over the years. Those were just a few of things that they dealt with while living life on the road. However, just because the boys were used to this, it didn’t necessarily mean that they particularly enjoyed the struggles that were brought about by constant travel.  There really wasn’t much they could do to change this though. Their reliance on credit card fraud and the lack of an actual income limited their options. That was why they were so often stuck in a run-down motel and ate gross reheated burritos. Adaptation was the key to their survival which meant that yes; they’ve had to deal with the less desirable side of living out of motels too. Sam and Dean simply tolerated what could not be avoided and made due with what they had. After all, it wasn’t all bad.

Now, of course, somethings were far easier to ignore than others. When it came to living spaces, some issues were more irritating than others and affected their day to day lives. One of the most frustrating problems with the ‘no-tell motels’ they frequented were in regards to the showers. Sam and Dean could tolerate the lumpy pillows and shitty mattresses, hell they could deal with broken air conditioners and roaches in their rooms, but cold showers were just one of those things that they would never get used to.

After returning from hunts grimy, sore and covered in blood or nasty goo from the monster of the week, all they wanted was to take a nice hot shower. As their muscles ached and bruises developed across their bodies, they longed for the feel of hot steaming water against their skin. It helped them to relax and let go of the remaining tensions from the hunt.

Much to their displeasure, sometimes the water at their motel of choice turned cold before one person could even completely get clean. That would then leave the other person with icy cold shower to look forward to. In order to avoid too many complaints, they had learned how to limit showers to about five minutes per person. However, sometimes that didn’t even work. It wasn’t unusual for the water to run cold by the seven-minute mark.  Despite their best efforts, one of them would end up with a warm shower while the other was subjected to an icy one. 

When they were younger, showers had been even more difficult. Back then, there had been three people to share with. Their father had taught them how to take military showers to conserve the hot water, but those were about as relaxing as taking a cold shower. There had been many nights where Sam and Dean’s conversations broke down into arguments over who would take the first shower.

Though these types of arguments were more uncommon now, there were some days where their patience ran thin. Over the years they had worked out a schedule where they alternated days of who took the first shower. Compared to past methods, this one actually worked pretty well. Of course, every rule had its exception. Their rules could be altered based on things like who happened to smell the worst, or who was covered with unpleasant monster substances.

However, every now and then, this schedule broke down completely. One of them would decide to be a stubborn dick and take the first shower regardless of whose night it was. Those nights usually ended badly, and more often than not, someone wound up with a black eye –at the very least.  

Tonight, just happened to be one of those nights where their civility had run out.

It was 3 am when they stumbled back to the motel, both of them gross and sweaty, blood clinging to every inch of exposed skin, their muscles protesting every move they made. They had been tracking down a particularly elusive shifter who was using its abilities to gain the inheritance of wealthy individuals. The shifter had been killing people and taking their forms so he could suck the deceased’s bank accounts dry before moving on to the next victim.  The whole ordeal had been a mess, and of course, the shifter had refused to go down without a fight.  Among other things, Sam and Dean had acquired a new collection of cuts and bruises in various spots on their aching bodies.

Finally, Sam had managed to shoot the shifter twice with silver bullets. The first shot had been way off its mark hitting the creature in the shoulder and making it wail in pain. The second bullet, however, had gone straight through the shifter’s heart and effectively silenced its cries of pain. Things seemed to like they were going to wrap up quite nicely, at least, they had before Dean slipped and fell into a massive pile of shed shifter skin. Dean wanted to vomit right then and there as he felt the skin squish underneath him. When he stood, Dean had to avert his eyes while the gushy gunk slid from his body. The slime coated him in a sticky layer and hung from him in wet, disgusting strings.  Dean normally didn’t mind being covered in monster guts, but shifter skin repulsed him.

Sam, on the other hand, had found the whole situation pretty hilarious and informed his brother that there were bits of shifter skin stuck to the side of his face. His laughter quickly turned to a yelp of protest when Dean walked over to him and wiped a good portion of the ick from his arm onto Sam’s cheek and the front of his shirt.

Since then, Sam had been grumpy and bitter. The ride back to the motel was very quiet and unpleasant, to say the least.

~~~

When they returned, Sam made a beeline towards the bathroom.  Before Dean could even utter a word of protest, Sam had already locked himself securely inside the bathroom.

“You are such an asshole, Sam,” Dean roared furiously. He could feel more of the shifter goo sliding down his skin as he stood outside the door and pounding on it.

“It’s my night to take first shower, Dean,” Sam called back. Dean didn’t have to see his brother’s face to know that Sam was smirking.

Dean was going to kill him. “I’m totally going to kick your ass when you get back out here,” he threatened. “And I’m going to sit on _your bed,_ Sam. _”_

When the spray of water started up, Dean felt anger boiling in his veins. In his frustration, he grabbed his phone and threw it towards the wall at the opposite side of the room. It left a good sized dent in the shitty sheetrock, but Dean honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was absolutely filthy, and Sam had to be a little bitch. There were rules in place for situations like this –though these rules were unspoken, they were still respected. Sam could be such a pain in the ass when he wanted to be. That was low, even for him.

Dean gritted his teeth together as he tried to figure out what to do while he waited for Sam to get out of the bathroom. He briefly considered sitting down on Sam’s bed and getting the shifter goo all over his sheets like he had threatened. However, he realized that wouldn’t be such a good plan after all. Sam would just end up stealing Dean’s bed and leave him with the gross one. This sucked.

Dean shot another glance at the closed door, shooting daggers towards Sam, though he couldn’t see them. After a second of consideration, he decided wasn’t going to let Sam call all the shots tonight. If he wanted to be a douche, well then two could play that game. There was no way on God's green earth that he was going to take a cold shower tonight. Dean was just not in the mood.

With a skillful ease brought on by years of practice, Dean picked the lock on the bathroom door and entered silently. Fog hung thick and heavy in the air, clinging to his skin and welcoming Dean into the soothing heat. Before too much steam could escape from the bathroom, Dean shut the door again. He paused for a minute, internally debating if he was willing to go quite this far just to teach Sam some respect. In the end, Dean tossed aside his pride and thought ‘ _fuck it.'_ The hot, slick water was far too tempting to resist. Besides, Dean had seen his little brother naked plenty of times.  It was pretty hard to maintain any level of privacy when you live in such close quarters with another person. If Sam had an issue with it, then that was his problem. Maybe it would teach him to respect the shower rules.

Dean’s clothes were off in the blink of an eye. He let them crumple to the floor in a sticky, slimy mess. Dean was happy to be free of the revolting fabric. His clothes were completely ruined, and they were probably just going to end up in the trash. Shifter goo didn’t really come out in the wash.

Once his clothes had been kicked into a corner, Dean pulled aside the shower curtain and climbed into behind his brother as he muttered, “Move over asshat.”

Sam jumped in shock, bringing his fist up to punch Dean, but nearly slipping in the process. Dean caught his startled brother by the elbow and barely managed to keep him from toppling over.

“Jesus Dean,” Sam exclaimed in anger, and he wrenched his arm away from Dean’s steadying grasp. “What the fuck man?”

Sam tried to cover his crotch with his hands while glaring at Dean with flushed cheeks and his signature bitch face. The image itself was more than a little hysterical. All awkwardness aside, Dean would say that this little act of revenge was well worth it.

It was safe to say that Sam was pretty shaken and more than a little-pissed off that his space had been invaded. Generally, personal privacy was one of those unspoken boundaries that were never crossed. The two of them shared a lot of things, but showers were definitely one of those things.

Dean just looked back at his brother with a stubborn defiance. Dean tastefully kept his eyes locked on Sam’s and didn’t let his eyes wander, but Dean made no attempt to shield his own manhood from Sam. Instead he just held his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean was proud of what he had and wasn’t about to hide it just because his brother was here.

“Dean, seriously, what is your problem,” Sam demanded, his eyes dropping down to Dean’s crotch momentarily before they jumped back up. “Get out of the damn shower!”

“No fucking way Sammy. I am covered in shifter goo, and I am not taking a cold shower,” Dean insisted. “Would you like me to get you a ladder so you can just get over it already?”

“You are such an asshole Dean,” Sam spit with a scowl.

“Takes one to know one, bitch,” Dean snapped back. “Get out if it bothers you that much.”

“I was here first,” he retorted, sounding more like a petulant five-year-old rather than a thirty-year-old man.

“And I was here second,” Dean spit back, stooping down to the level of childishness. Two could play at this game, and Dean didn’t plan on loosing.

Sam stared blankly at Dean for a moment, wondering if this was really happening. When Dean made no move to leave, Sam gave in.  He knew it would be pointless try to make Dean leave.  His brother could be stubborn when he wanted to be. If they bickered for long enough, Sam was sure that he could win the argument, but he really wasn’t in the mood. All Sam wanted to do was finish his show while the water was still hot, throw back a beer or two, and pass out in bed. He could get over the uncomfortable situation. 

Dean couldn’t help his prideful smirk when he saw the resolve in his brother’s eyes. He knew he had won, for now at least. Dean pushed past his brother so he could get underneath the hot spray of water. Sam shot Dean another bitch face, but he moved to the side so Dean would have room. Then they turned their backs to each as they both cleaned themselves in silence.

Though neither of them said this aloud, both Sam and Dean were both happy to be warm despite the awkwardness.

~~~

The second time they showered together, Sam was the one initiated it. 

After the first time, neither boy dared to bring it up. It was just one of those things that they vowed silently to never discuss again.

However, that didn’t mean that it wasn’t still on both of their minds. Two days after the shower incident, a nasty tension had filled the air between them. Both boys had been irritable, and snappier than usual. Their patience was quickly wearing thin. Sam was certain that their joint shower was the very root of their problem. Still, they both refused to be the first to bring it up.

Currently, Dean was in the motel bathroom. He had stormed in there after yelling at Sam for leaving chip crumbs all over his bed. Sam had just rolled his eyes and Dean and ignored his brother as he vented. When Dean realized that Sam wasn’t even listening to his complaints, he had stormed off, muttering something about taking a shower.

Sam had just snorted to himself. Dean could be such a hot head. As the bathroom door slammed shut, Sam was finally pulled from what he was doing. He had been buried in his computer, researching for a new case he had found when he was struck with an evil idea.

Dean had been a little bitch all week, and Sam decided that his brother deserved a little payback. After all, Sam was still pretty bitter about Dean intruding on his shower. Now it was Sam’s turn to show his brother how much it sucked to have someone else invade his privacy. Sam knew it was a stupid idea, but he ignored his better judgment.

Before he knew it, Sam found himself at the bathroom door picking the lock. His fingers trembled as he tugged off his clothes and tossed them to the ground. Sam took a deep, steadying breath, not as comfortable in his body as Dean was, but he was determined to do this anyways.  Then, Sam reached out and pulled the shower curtain aside and scrambled in before he could rethink his idea. 

When he looked up to face his brother, Sam froze in horror. All he could see was the tanned skin of his brothers freckled back, but it was _what_ Dean was doing that made Sam freeze. Dean was hunched in on himself, one hand braced against the wall while the other was obviously curled around his cock, jerking himself off slowly.

Sam heard himself gasp, as Dean sensed his presence turned towards him, his lust blown eyes wide with surprise. To Sam’s surprise, Dean made no noise of protest to the interruption. He just watched Sam, hand no longer moving, but still curled around his cock, while Sam’s cheeks flushed a deeper and deeper shade of red.

For a moment, Sam thought about turning away and pretending that none of this had ever happened. Looking back, he was starting to realize that this had been a worse idea than he had anticipated.  However, he was overcome with a wave of defiance, realizing that if he left now, that would mean Dean had won.  Sam wasn’t about to let this ruin his stubborn resolve. He should have been prepared to walk in on something like this.

Dean continued to watch Sam with arched eyebrows, waiting to see how Sam would handle this situation. He could see how pink Sam’s face was, and he knew that it wasn’t from the steam in the room.

Sam stared intensely back into Dean’s forest green eyes for a few seconds then turned his head away. There was no way Sam was going to leave. Instead, he moved and angled his body angled away from Dean so they would each have their own space.

Dean snorted in amusement, a smug smirk on his face as he too turned away from Sam. He then stepped aside slightly so Sam would be able to get under the hot water too. As Sam moved under the spray, he was horrified to realize that Dean had begun to jerk off again. Part of Sam had hoped that Dean wouldn’t continue, but his brother was insufferable. He was probably doing this just to try and make Sam feel even more uncomfortable. Sam bit his lip and act like nothing was happening even as he heard the slick sliding of skin on skin as Dean’s fist moved around his cock.

At first, Sam had almost managed to ignore it. However, Dean kept letting out sharp gasps and little moans of pleasure that were much harder to block out. Before long, despite his better judgment, the sounds started to turn Sam on. He could feel arousal curling deep in his balls even as he tried unsuccessfully to will his cock into submission.  With each choked gasp of air that Dean took, Sam’s cock stiffened even further.

Sam tried to tell himself how completely wrong it was to be turned on by the sounds of his brother’s pleasure, but his cock had a mind of its own. Fire churned in Sam’s stomach as his cock ached and leaked against his stomach, begging for friction.

He tried to hold back his urges for as long as possible, but finally, Sam relented. His cock was weeping for attention and twitched hard when he finally wrapped one of his large hands around himself. Sam couldn’t help the rough moan that slipped past his lips when his fist curled around himself. It just felt so good.

Behind him, Sam heard Dean gasp under his breath. This gasp was different than the other gasps of pleasure. It was almost too soft for him to hear over the water, but Sam could tell that Dean was getting off on this too. Sam knew that Dean always had a bit of a twisted mind, and this just proved it.

Sam tried to his best to picture himself with a hot, attractive woman with full beautiful breasts while he tugged on his cock, but it wasn’t long before thoughts of Dean overtook his mind.

Dean’s breath soon became desperate and labored as he came close to his climax. Sam’s mind seemed to hone in on every sound that Dean made, no longer attempting to picture something else. Sam had to bite down hard on his lip when he heard Dean let out a long, low groan when he finally came. 

After that, it didn’t take much for Sam to come too. He had been too on edge from the start, and Dean’s breathy moans had been enough to tip the barrel.

Once they had both come down from their orgasmic high, they proceeded to clean themselves in continued silence. The water had nearly turned cold by now, so the boys both finished their shower as quickly as possible and went to sleep without a word.

Neither boy mentioned what had happened in the shower. They both continued to pretend that it had never happened at all. 

~~~

Despite their unwavering refusal to discuss or even acknowledge their joint showers, they continued to share the shower.  Neither one mentioned that this method had become very effective. They fought less often now, and they were both in considerably better moods since they were both able to take a hot shower.

During the showers, neither of them spoke. They moved around each other almost like a dance as they cleaned themselves and it became a normal routine before long. Sometimes they would jerk off together in the shower, always facing away from one another, and other times they did nothing more than cleaned up and go straight to sleep.

As this progressed, Sam began to long for something more. A sick, twisted part of him began aching for Dean’s touch. He wanted his brother’s rough, calloused hands to caress his skin and hold him close. Most of all, Sam wanted to feel his brothers plush pink lips against his own. Dean’s lips were so full and kissable. Sam would get hard just thinking about having those lips.

Sam tried his best to ignore the feelings that bubbled up in his chest. However, the more he tried to ignore it, the worse the feelings got. 

Dean too began to want more with his brother. However, he was too worried about scaring Sam off to voice them. Instead, he internalized the feelings and settled for the sweet sounds that Sam made in the shower.

Dean longed to lick his way across his brother’s tanned skin. He wanted to know how Sam tasted and wanted to lose himself in the gasps and moans that fell from Sam’s lips. Deep down, Dean wanted to be the one responsible for pulling beautiful pleasured sounds from Sam. Dean wondered about how it would feel to rake his fingers through Sam’s long hair as he pulled their faces together. Dean wanted this so bad that it actually began to feel like a physical pain.

In order to restrain himself, Dean began to distance himself from Sam. Sam too had been trying to find time away from Dean. It was becoming unbearable for the two of them to be stuck in a room together for extended periods of time. Now tensions were running higher than ever, and both Winchesters were sure that they’d go crazy if something didn’t change soon. After a while, even their showers, which were once a relaxing ordeal, became tense and uncomfortable.

The rational side of Sam wanted to end these strange joint showers just so the uncomfortable vibe between them would go away. Sam’s less rational side had other options.  This side of Sam never wanted the showers to end. The other side of Sam wanted to kiss his brother until words were no longer needed.

In reality, Sam loved taking a shower with Dean; it was just getting harder and harder to resist the urge to touch his brother’s shower slick skin. He wasn’t so sure that ending the showers now would do anything to fix this tension now. It was clear that neither boy was going to talk about this. Winchester’s were the best about discussing feelings. Until they actually talked things out, Sam wasn’t sure that this tension would ever end.

Deep down, Sam and Dean knew things had to change or else the end result could be catastrophic.

~~~

Sam was alone.

Dean had stomped out of the motel about fifteen minutes before, mumbling something about going to go and pick up more beer and some take out. Sam knew it was just an excuse to get out of the motel for a little while. They both needed some alone time. It had been far too long, and they had been cooped up in the same place for far too long.

They had been fighting over something stupid again. Sam really couldn’t remember what the argument was over now. He was more than a little drunk, and his hazy mind couldn’t recall why they had gotten mad. Things between them were growing intolerable though. Sam had begun to worry that Dean would say that enough was enough and just leave him behind. After Dean had come to get him at Stanford, Sam had slowly realized that he never wanted to leave his brother again. Yeah, he had once dreamed of living a normal life, a life outside of hunting. However, if he couldn’t live that life without his brother by his side, Sam would never be truly happy.  Dean was like this permeant fixture in his life, but Sam was starting to see that sturdy wall fracture between them.

Sam stumbled to his feet and moved to the fridge to grab the last remaining beer. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough yet to block out all these feeling boiling inside his chest. Sam popped the cap off his beer with a practiced ease and took a swig of the calming, bitter liquid. As he swallowed, Sam noted just how quiet things were without Dean here. They practically lived in each other’s back pockets, so they didn’t really get much alone time anymore. Before, showers had really been their only guaranteed private time, but now even that space had been obliterated. 

When he drained half the bottle, Sam set his beer on the end table and lay back on his bed, eyes tracing the blurred patterns on the ceiling. He tucked his arms underneath his head and let his thoughts mindlessly wonder. Sam tried unsuccessfully to discern the blurred line between himself and his worrisome physical and emotional attraction to his brother. 

It was weird. Lately, Sam had a hard time tolerating his brother when he was around, but it felt like there was a hole in his chest when Dean was gone. Sam really wasn’t sure that he was prepared for what he’d find when he looked deeper into the feelings crashing around inside of his head. 

Sam wondered if maybe this extra tension between him was all due to cabin fever. Their caseload had been rather slow of late, and both of them were itching for a good hunt. If Sam found a new hunt, maybe things would get better again.

Hoping for a positive solution, Sam grabbed his beloved laptop and sat down to do some research. Maybe they just needed to work off this stress the old-fashioned way.

About twenty minutes later, Sam was still empty-handed. There were absolutely no cases near or far. It was as if the monsters had taken a vacation from killing people.  This was absolutely infuriating.

Sam groaned in frustration and polished off the remainder of his beer. This was going nowhere. He slammed his laptop lid shut then cast his eyes towards the bathroom door. Sam needed to relax before he started pulling out his own hair. Dean had already been gone for at least 45 minutes, so Sam assumed that he was just out driving around, or maybe even gone to hit a bar –although he had already been a little drunk when he left.

With a quick glance towards the motel door, Sam stood quickly and strode into the bathroom, locking the door firmly behind him. Sam could feel his shoulders relax a little after he turned on the water. Steam quickly filled the room as Sam stripped down.  A little moan of content slipped from his lips when he stepped under the water. 

The water felt nice as it ran down his body. It was strange taking a shower alone, but his alcohol-hazed mind had successfully smoothed his frazzled nerves. Somehow it was easier this way. He actually enjoyed showering with Dean, but the tension it caused is what made things so uncomfortable. It was like an intangible electric current surged through the air and would electrocute them if they so much as touched one another.

Sam lost himself in the feel of the water against his skin. He made no move to wash up; he just focused on the steady drum of water beating against his body. Sam didn’t care if he was going to waste all the hot water, he just wanted this hot, numbing feeling to go on forever.

Sometime later, Sam was pulled from this bubble of peace as he heard the bathroom lock click. He wasn’t really sure how he had heard the noise over the spray of the water. Maybe his mind had been unconsciously waiting for that sound, waiting to see if Dean would join him or not. 

Sam kept his eyes closed, letting the spray hit his face as Dean’s heavy feet padded across the floor. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Dean would do if Sam told him to get out. Would Dean go, or would his brother join him anyways?  He considered telling Dean to get out and let him shower alone, but the words got stuck in his throat. Deep down Sam really wanted his brother to be in here with him. It was a sick obsession, and Sam knew it. He just couldn’t help himself.

When the curtain was drawn back, Sam continued to face away from Dean like usual. He could instantly feel that surge of energy collecting in his chest. Sam could almost feel Dean’s body heat radiating against his own even though his brother hadn’t touched him.  He bit down on his lip and fought to resist the urge to turn around and drink in the beautiful expanse of his older brother’s wet naked body.

While he was stuck in his thoughts, Dean’s strong arms suddenly wrap around his waist, warm and supportive. His skin was wet and slick against Sam's body. Sam forced himself to swallow down the moan of pleasure that he felt from finally having Dean’s arms around him.

When Sam’s brain caught up to his body, his eyes snapped open. He began to fight against Dean, a bubble of protest already forming on his lips. What the hell was Dean doing? This was wrong in so many ways. They should be doing this. Up until now, they had refused to touch each other in the shower, and now Dean was hugging him. This had to be Sam’s own sick, twisted fantasy, right?

Any words of protest that Sam had planned to say died in his throat when he felt Dean’s slick lips press against the back of his neck. Sam was pretty sure his mind short-circuited on the spot. Then, Sam’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, a shameless gasp escaped from his throat as Dean sucked a small hickey onto his skin.

The feel of Dean pressed up against him, holding him close was unbelievable. Dean’s mouth was like fire as it sent sparks shivers up and down Sam’s spine. He couldn’t quite recall the last time he had gotten laid, but Sam was pretty fucking sure that no one else’s lips had ever felt this good.  Dean then sunk his teeth into the fleshy expanse of Sam’s shoulder, biting hard enough for Sam to feel a slight sting. However, before the feeling became too painful, Dean’s teeth were gone, replaced with the hot flat surface of his brother’s tongue as it soothed his skin.

Dean’s arms were still wrapped around Sam’s waist, and he had begun trailing his fingers across the slick skin. His brother’s touch was firm and confident, teetering on the edge of ticklish. Sam found himself back into Dean, longing for even more skin to skin contact. This had been the very thing Sam had been craving. Sam wanted Dean in all the worst ways, and now there was nothing left to hold back these feelings.

“Dee…” Sam moaned his brother’s name like it was his only lifeline. The moment that his voice cut through the silence, Sam tensed and froze. He was worried that his voice had broken Dean out this trance and any minute now, Dean would walk out of the bathroom and leave for good.

However, Dean didn’t move his hands or try to back away. In fact, Dean pulled their bodies closer together. Sam’s world began to shrink, and everything else seemed to fade away as Dean teased and toyed with him. No one existed outside of the two of them.

Sam’s heart leaped into his throat when Dean’s hands slipped further down his stomach. He cast his eyes downwards, watching in wrapt as Dean’s long fingers curled around his aching cock. Sam groaned in pleasure at the initial contact, and he bit his lip to try and keep quiet. His eyes rolled back into his head as Dean’s hand began to move, pumping his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Dean was driving him insane, his rough, calloused fingers slipping back and forth lazily.  Sam’s knees buckled underneath him when Dean’s thumb trailed over his slit, as another low moan was pulled from his lips.

“I love hearing you moan,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. “You have no idea what that does to me, Sammy.”

It was the first time Dean had said anything since getting into the shower. His voice was low and gravely, filled with longing and unspoken promises.  Sam could smell the alcohol on his brother’s breath but knew that Dean wasn’t drunk enough to alter his judgment, but he was just buzzed enough to lower his inhibitions about this thing between them.

“Please Dee…” Sam begged, bucking his hips slightly as he tried to get his brother to move his hand faster. Sam wanted more. He needed more. Dean was just taunting him now, teasing playfully to see how close to the edge he could get Sam.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this baby boy,” Dean purred. His voice was thick as honey and sweet as sugar, and it sent shockwaves down to Sam’s core. “It’s been so hard to keep my hands to myself with you showering just inches away from me. Finally, couldn’t hold back anymore. You were driving me insane Sammy, you have no idea.”

Sam shivered against Dean despite the heated water that beat against his skin. He felt as if he was on fire, his whole body burning up from this feeling surging up inside of him and finally spilling over. He, like Dean, had held this feeling back for too long and now everything was finally being laid out in front of them.  Sam never wanted to let go of the electric storm of lust and need boiling within him. In fact, Sam wanted more. He wanted everything that Dean had to offer him.

“M-me to Dee,” Sam panted. His voice was rough and gravelly as he continued. “I’ve wanted this… wanted you… wanted it for so long.”

Dean moaned, long and low into Sam’s ear before biting lightly at it. He then nuzzled his cheek against the back of Sam’s neck, his little brother’s long wet hair sticking to Dean’s skin.

“I know,” Dean growled low and sinuous.

Sam turned his head to see Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes were alight with lust and mischief as a coy smirk played upon his lips. “You talk in your sleep when something serious is on your mind.”

Sam felt his face flush, but not from arousal this time.  He thought he had outgrown that old habit of his, but clearly, some habits were harder to stop than others. This wasn’t the first time he had been told that he talks in his sleep. When they were kids, Dean would tease him about these vocal dreams.  He had been able to put a stop to the sleep talking during his time at Stanford, but it had resumed when he started hunting again.

Before Sam had a chance to make a comment or defend himself Dean hummed, “First time you did it you were rutting against the sheets and moaning all hot and needy.  You were making such pretty noises. You even began to beg for it. Moaning to be opened up and fucked into the sheets. It got me so hard hearing how desperate you were for it.”

Sam ducked his head in mortification. He had no doubt of the truth behind Dean’s words. Sam was embarrassed that he had said so much in his sleep, but the thought of Dean getting hard because of him was pretty much the hottest thing ever.

Then, Dean’s hands slid back and began to move down Sam’s back. They came to a stop at the globes of his ass, and Sam felt his heart leap into his throat. Dean’s fingers pressed into the firm flesh and pulled Sam’s ass back to grind against Dean’s rock hard cock. Sam bit his lip and pressed back harder into his brother’s solid frame.

Dean’s voice became downright sinful when he added, “Then when you came, you gasped _my name_.  Your voice was absolutely wrecked, but there was no way I could have mistaken what you said.”

Dean’s hand slipped between the cheeks of Sam’s ass, fingers brushing against puckered flesh. Sam rocked back against him, practically whining when Dean pressed one finger against him, feeling but not penetrating.

“You know what else Sammy,” Dean hissed, low and dark, his voice barely audible under the hiss of spraying water.

“Dean, please,” Sam gasped. Dean needed to hurry up and get inside him already. Sam felt like he was dying. He needed this like he needed the air in his lungs.

“When you moaned my name, I came all over myself,” Dean hissed. “I ruined my jeans and came without even touching myself.” Then, finally, Dean pressed one finger inside of Sam.

 “Fuck!” Sam let out a sharp gasp pushing himself further back on Dean’s finger as it slowly stretched him. His muscled ached with a dull burn as Dean stretched him, but it wasn’t a bad ache. Sam’s legs were weak, barely able to hold him up as Dean’s drove Sam crazy.

Sam’s mind was swirling as he thought of Dean coming untouched. Dean, Mr. ‘King of Sex’ Winchester had come just from Sam moaning his name in a wet dream. Sam had done that.

Sam knew what night Dean was referring to. It had been his first wet dream about Dean. Sam’s face had been stained with shame and embarrassment as he woke to a gross sticky feeling in his pants. It had been late, and Sam was sure that Dean had been asleep. He remembered shuffling to the bathroom to clean himself and change out of his soiled clothes, praying that Dean wouldn’t wake up. Clearly, his efforts had been in vain, and Sam had heard everything.

Sam’s brain was started to malfunction as he reached over his shoulder to tug at the back of Dean’s head. His long fingers grasped at the short damp hairs at the base of Dean’s neck as he pulled his brother closer.  

Dean got the message pretty quickly and put his lips back to work, worship the tanned skin of Sam’s neck. Meanwhile, Dean’s fingers continued to press, and twist, working deeper into Sam.  Everywhere Dean touched him felt like it was on fire.  His body was practically thrumming with the overwhelming sensations assaulting his nerves.

Dean could feel the tension building up in his brother’s massive body. He smirked in triumph at the beautiful sight before him. Sam was falling apart under his touch. He alone was doing this to Sam. Sam belonged to Dean and no one else. Sam was his.

Dean smirked against Sam’s neck and sucked another hickey onto his skin. Everyone would know who Sam belonged to after tonight. Dean was going to be sure of that.

When Sam was ready, Dean added a second finger. He began scissoring Sam open slowly, fingers probing and searching for a certain spot inside his brother. Dean wanted Sam to get as much pleasure out of this as possible.

He knew the exact moment that he found Sam’s prostate. His brother let out the most beautiful gasp of pleasure as he pushed harder back against Dean’s fingers. Sam was like putty under Dean’s agile fingers, and he was bringing his brother closer to the absolute brink.

Sam tugged hard at the short sensitive hairs at the base of Dean’s neck. Electricity still coursing through his body as Dean pushed again at that spot inside of him. Sam wasn’t new to this, he had been a little experimental in college, but none of those times had been like this. Sam was sure that no one had made him feel this good so easily.

“Dean, come on,” Sam practically whined, his voice taking on a pleading edge. Sam needed his brother inside of him, like five minutes ago. “I’m ready Dee. Just do it.”

“Do what Sammy?” Dean coaxed as he drew his fingers out of Sam. Sam moaned at the loss as Dean said, “What do you want, Sammy?”

“I want you in me, Dean,” Sam begged.

“You have to say it, Sammy. What do you _really_ want me to do?” Dean teased with a dark chuckle.

Sam chewed on his lower lip as Dean’s hands slowly slid off of his body. He wanted to protest the loss of contact, but he stopped when Sam heard the distinct snapping lid of the shampoo bottle.  Tremors of excitement and anticipation quivered up and down his spine as he imagined what was coming next. Clearly, Dean’s mind was on the same page as his.

Dean nuzzled his neck up against Sam’s back again while his now soap slick fingers trailed around Sam’s already loosened entrance. His brother’s fingers pressed inside him slightly, only succeeding in driving Sam’s tension level even higher. Sam was so hard by now that it was actually starting to hurt.

This was all so dirty-bad-wrong, but at the same time, Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all just so incredibly right. 

Sam was teetering on the edge of something almost animalistic now. His body was begging for more, longing for Dean to give him what he needed. Dean always knew what Sam needed. His brother just needed to hear the words first. Pure adrenaline was coursing through Sam’s body as he growled, “Fuck me, Dean. I want you to fuck me.”

Sam heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a strangled moan from his brother. Dean was panting hard behind him, as he pulled his fingers from Sam again. “Damn baby boy, you’re gonna make me come before we even get started,” Dean purred, his voice already completely wrecked.  

“Dean, come on,” Sam whined, his patience growing thin.

Thankfully, Sam’s efforts were rewarded as Dean used one hand to grasp Sam’s hip and the other to line up his dick.

Sam could hear his heart beating in his ears as the blunt head of Dean’s soap-slicked cock pressed against his hole.

 “Stop teasing me, you asshole,” Sam hissed, urging his brother to continue.

“Fuck baby boy. So desperate for me aren’t you,” Dean purred into Sam’s ear. “Don’t worry Sammy. I’ll always take care of you, give you what you need.”

Before Sam had the chance to even think up a reply, he felt Dean pressing forward.

Dean’s cock was moving inside him inch by tantalizing inch. He felt so full stuffed with Dean’s dick. It was a little slow going at first, Dean allowing Sam time to adjust to his size. Sam kept his breathing steady and willed his muscles to relax. There was no denying that Dean was well endowed, and Sam shivered at the thought. He might have a little bit of a size kink.

The stretch and burn of Dean’s cock kept Sam grounded prevented him from drifting too far off into fantasy land. He felt as if his body had been made just for Dean’s cock. They melted together as if they were one person. Sam was selfish, and he wanted to take everything that Dean would offer him. No one else was allowed to have Dean like this, only Sam. He wanted to slam back onto Dean, but now both of his brother’s hands were firmly on his hips to control the pace.

Sam’s insides were alight with pleasure as Dean slipped further and further inside. As the ache subsided, white-hot lightning pulsed through his veins. His heart was racing at a dangerous rate, and all he could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

“So tight Sammy,” Dean gasped against his brother’s hot skin. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

“I’m ready Dean,” Sam panted with a healthy flush on his cheeks. “You don’t have to be so gentle. I won’t break.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you, Sammy,” Dean replied.

“You won’t, I’m ready,” Sam urged, his voice cracking with desperation.

Sam could feel Dean’s reluctance, but he took Sam’s word and began to move his hips more insistently.  He slid out slowly the pressed forwards again, his cock sliding all the way into Sam.

Both Sam and Dean gasped in unison at the abrupt motion. If Sam thought he had felt full before, it was nothing compared to the feeling of having Dean’s entire length pressed up inside of him. There was a slight residual burn, but the discomfort was quickly forgotten under the wave of pleasure that followed soon after.

This wasn’t his first time getting a cock up his ass so he knew what he could and couldn’t handle. Sam knew what he liked, and he liked a little burn to start with. He had experimented on college, so he knew what it was like to bottom, even though it had been a few years since the last time he'd done this. He wanted this to be good for both of them, and Sam didn’t want Dean to spend all this time worrying about hurting him. He knew that his brother would never touch him again if he believed that he had hurt Sam in some way.

 “You alright, Sammy?” Dean’s asked in concern. One of his hands had moved from Sam’s hip and was now fluttering across Sam’s back, rubbing soothing circles onto his skin.

“I’m fine Dean,” Sam hissed back through pleasure gritted teeth. “Just move, please. Like I said, I won’t break. I want this. _I want you to fuck me_. ”

Dean’s nerves were put at ease quickly. He must have heard the truth behind Sam’s words. Dean had never been one to keep Sam from what he wanted –not for long at least.

Sam felt his brother’s hips start up a slow rocking motion against his backside. Dean’s cock slipped smoothly inside of him, sending shockwaves through his body. He was still going easy on Sam, taking things slow and allowing him to adjust to the stretch, but that wasn’t what Sam needed. Right now Sam needed to feel Dean’s hips bruising his skin, driving his cock into him, and claiming him, piece by pleasured drenched piece.

“Come on De. Fuck me like you mean it,” Sam growled, low and daring. “Show me just how much you want this. You said you would give me what I needed, so just do it. I want it all.”

That seemed to break through Dean’s thick, lust hazed skull. The challenge in Sam’s voice combined with the desire to make Sam happy made Dean finally throw his hesitations out the window.

Dean grasped Sam’s hips in both hands, holding him steady, fingers pressing hard enough to leave marks. Sam leaned forward and braced himself against the bathroom wall. Fucking in the shower was more complex than one would expect and Sam wanted to make sure that they both stayed upright when Dean really started going at it.  

Sam bit his lip as Dean slowly drew back, moving until just the tip of his cock was still inside. Then, just when it felt like he was about to pull out completely, Dean snapped his hips forward hard and fast. There was a loud slap as their slick skin connected followed by a shout of pleasure that punched its way out of Sam’s throat. Fireworks were dancing before his eyes as Dean groaned behind him.

Sam had no time to recover from the initial shock of Dean’s thrust before his brother drew back again and repeated the motion. Dean’s thrusts continued to pick up speed as he grew more and more confident with each snap of his hips.  Sam’s fingers were scrabbling desperately at the wall, fighting to keep both of them upright. At this rate, Sam wasn’t sure how much longer his legs were going to hold him up. If Dean kept this up, Sam was pretty sure he’d just end up melting and slip down the shower drain just like the water that washed over them both.

Meanwhile, Dean was just as far gone as Sam. Sam was hot and tight around his cock, muscles clenching around him and driving Dean crazy. It was like Sam had been made to take Dean’s cock. His mind was wiped of everything except Sam’s perfect body beneath him. Dean’s senses were filled with nothing but his brother and the perfect way that Sam clenched around him. Dean never dreamed that something like this could have happened. This thing between them was something that Dean never realized he was missing.  Up until now, Dean had been fine with how his life was, but looking back he realized how hollow it really was.  He was starting to question how he had lived without this for so long.

Dean mouthed his away across Sam’s back, sucking warm, sweet hickeys into whatever skin he could reach. He wanted to leave marks on Sam so they could both remember how and why they were there.  Dean had a primal desire to show everyone that Sam belonged to someone and was off limits to anyone else. Sam belonged to Dean, and nobody else could take that away from him. 

Dean reached around his brother’s slender waist, searching for Sam’s hard, heavy cock. He wanted to feel the weight of that this, beautiful length held tightly in his hand. Dean wanted to memorize each and every inch of Sam’s body and commit it to memory. He had to feel every inch of exposed flesh. Dean wanted to worship his brother and show Sam just how important he was in Dean’s eyes.  

Sam’s cock twitched in Dean’s grasp, and his hips bucked forward, welcoming the friction.  He stroked his brother’s with earnest, allowing himself to get drunk off the sounds Sam was letting out. 

Sam’s head was hung low; his eyes scrunched shut, teeth gritted as he felt his remaining self-control start to slip away. There was too much going on at once, and Sam’s nerves were frayed and overstimulated. The combination of Dean’s dick pressing deep inside him and the hand stroking his cock was making Sam’s toes curl against the plastic shower floor.  Sam was about ready to blow, and he could feel his orgasm building quickly. Honestly, Sam hadn’t known what to expect.  Dean always bragged about what a good lay he was, and now Sam could say for a fact that his brother hadn’t been exaggerating in the slightest.

Sam’s cock was weeping precome at a steady pace, but the running water from the shower quickly washed away the evidence of their sins. It wasn’t long before Sam started fucking back up into Dean’s fist, his hips jerking forwards reflexively, desperately to take all the friction Dean was providing him.  As Sam bucked, their positions shifted slightly and angled Dean’s cock just right.

On his next forward thrust, Dean hit Sam’s prostate perfectly. Sam nearly collapsed on the spot as electric sparks zipped through his nerves. His whole body seized and quivered as Sam spit out an unending torrent of swear words. Sam’s hair was soaked, the long ends plastered to his face and dripping into his eyes. Normally, he would try to push his dark locks aside, but right now he couldn’t care less. His moans were loud enough now to raise the dead, and he was sure that everyone in the neighboring rooms knew what was going on.

“Right there, Dee. I’m close,” Sam gasped through gritted teeth as he pressed his ass back against Dean. “So close… Do that again.”

Dean was panting; Sam could feel his brother's chest heaving and straining to get enough air. The hot thick steam that filled the room made it hard to breathe and clung to their overheated skin. Sam was sure that if he looked back, Dean’s eyes would be dark, almost completely black from lust, his pale freckles standing out strong against his flushed skin.

“I wanna hear you baby boy.” Dean’s voice was gruff and low, straining to remain in calm and controlled as he spoke. “I wanna hear those pretty noises when I make you come.”

Sam whimpered in response, clenching his eyes shut as Dean’s voice combined with the physical pleasure strung him thin. Sam was close. He was so close that it hurt. Fire churned in his stomach, and his muscled twitched and jerked as his orgasm neared. Pleasure crashed over him in waves and Sam could cry he felt so good.

In this moment, Dean discovered his new greatest pleasure. Dean wanted to watch Sam fall apart like this all the time. He wanted to see Sam let loose and watch as his stubborn resolve crumbled away into bliss and happiness. Dean wanted to hear the moans and gasps that fell from Sam’s lips and wanted to feel Sam’s body tremble and quake beneath his. Most importantly, Dean wanted to be the one to make Sam look like this all the time. This was better than pie, or the crack of a shotgun, better than watching demon scum get sent back to hell or hearing the roar of the Impala’s engine. Dean could do this every night of his life and never get sick of it.

Dean cursed under his breath at the beautiful sight before him, the expanse of his brother’s back stretching for miles. His narrow hips undulating and spasming from overstimulation.  He swore that one day he would get lay Sam out on the bed and open him slowly, tease him and toy with him, taking the time to really get to know his brother’s body. Dean wanted to pepper every inch of Sam’s solid, well-muscled body, with sweet ginger kisses.

Right now though, everything felt so hot and dirty and incredibly sexy. Dean could feel the tension and desperate need for release in Sam’s body, could see it in the curve of his spine, and hear it in the heavy pants and gasps falling from his lips. Dean’s hand moved even faster, picking up a punishing pace that was making Sam weak in the knees.  He was eager to be the one to make Sam come. Dean wanted to make his brother feel good. It always had been his job to take care of Sammy, and this was no different in Dean’s mind. This was just another way of taking care of his baby brother.

“Come for me Sammy,” Dean purred, low and dirty. “Let it go sweetheart.”

That was all it took to send Sam over the edge. The feeling started in his toes and worked its way up through his legs, muscles convulsing, and sparks dancing across his spine. Heat pooled in his stomach and overflowed as his orgasm punched its way out of him before he knew what hit him. His cock was twitching and jerking as he came. Long, thick streaks of come coated his stomach and Dean’s hand.  Dean was holding him tighter now, making sure he stayed on his feet as stars danced before his eyes. Distantly, Sam could still feel Dean's mouth biting and sucking at his neck, leaving marks that would last for days.

Before he had come down from his post-orgasmic high, the water washed away all signs of Sam’s come.  Boneless in Dean’s arms, Sam shivered and gasped for hair. As exhausted and worn out as he was, Sam could actually feel the stress and pent-up sexual frustration that built up between them finally melt away.

As he recovered from his orgasmic haze, Sam realized that Dean’s cock was still inside him and hard. Dean hadn’t come yet, and Sam could tell that his brother was trying to hold back, so he didn’t overwhelm Sam with too much stimulation.  

Sam immediately felt guilty that Dean hadn’t come yet. That had completely slipped his mind during his own orgasm. On shaky legs, Sam pushed away from Dean, his cock slipping free and leaving Sam feeling empty. Dean groaned in frustration as Sam turned around to face his brother.  Dean’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were wide and dark. Lust and need glinted in Dean’s eyes when they looked at one another.

Dean’s eyes darted down to Sam’s mouth then back up to his eyes. Sam’s watched in rapt as Dean’s slick pink tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his lips.

When their eyes met again, Sam could see a silent question in his brother’s eyes, asking permission to kiss him.

A small smile flicked across Sam’s lips before he reached up and wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck. Sam pulled his brother in and pressed their lips together tentatively.

They moved slowly at first, trying to learn and adjust to the feel of each other’s mouths. It wasn’t long before Sam was kissing Dean harder, urging him on and begging for more.

Dean’s tongue slipped out and ran along Sam’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Immediately Sam parted his lips, and let Dean take over. His hot wet tongue explored Sam’s mouth, trailing it along the roof of his mouth and sending sparks down his spine.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulder and gently maneuvered him so that he was pressed up against the shower wall. The cold tiled pressing into his skin made Sam hiss slightly, but that just gave Dean a chance to deepen their kiss.

Their tongues brushed against each other and caused Dean to moan into Sam’s mouth. Sam wasn’t sure how long the two of them made out, hands moving everywhere as they rutted against one another. The two of them were desperate for each other’s affections, trying to make up for lost time.

When Dean began to rut against Sam’s leg, Sam remembered once again that Dean still hadn’t come yet. Dean had to be dying; Sam was over here giving him blue balls, but yet, Dean hadn’t even complained once. That was pretty unusual for Dean.

Sam wanted to make Dean feel good too and wanted to make him fall apart. His legs were still shaky from his own orgasm, but he didn’t care. He broke apart their kiss, much to Deans’ displeasure. Dean looked like he was about to pull Sam back in for more when he realized what was about to happen.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you,” Sam teased as he dropped a hand to cup his brother’s flushed cock. Dean bucked up into the touch and smirked at Sam, nothing but love and adoration on his face.

Sam pushed Dean back a bit and moved him so that his body would block most of the shower spray and keep it out of his face. He scanned Dean’s expression and got lost in his candy apple green eyes. Dean really was beautiful. His short honey blond hair looked dark brown under the spray. His eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation. Water clung to his body, forming little droplets that seemed unwilling to fall away from such a perfect creature. Shining rivulets ran down his chest, making Dean’ skin glow slightly under the shitty lighting in the motel bathroom.

Sam knew that the floor of the shower was probably disgusting, but right now, none of that matter. The only thing that Sam cared about was making Dean feel good.

Sam wanted to be the reason that Dean’s thick, protective mask slipped away. He wanted to be the one to make his brother fall apart and let go. Sam wanted to see his brother’s deeper, more intimate side. He wanted to know all side of Dean, even the one he hid away from the rest of the world to protect himself. It was selfish to ask so much from Dean, but Sam couldn’t help it. He had to know every inch of his drop-dead gorgeous, strong-willed, ever-present big brother.

 Sam wanted it all.

Dean watched with lust blown eyes as Sam sunk down before him. Sam lifted his hands and grabbed Dean’s hips. Sam's long thick fingers pressed into Dean skin as he moved his face closer to Dean’s cock. Dean bit his full, kiss-swollen lips as the heat of Sam’s breath tickled his skin.

Sam paused, taking a moment to look up at Dean through long, dark lashes. He looked so hot when he was down on his knees like this. Dean couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He reached out and tangled his rough, calloused fingers into Sam’s long wet hair. As his fingers curled into the dark strands, he tugged lightly and pulled a moan from Sam’s lips. Dean quirked his brow, and tugged again, eliciting similar results. Apparently, Sam had a hair pulling kink. No wonder the kid let it grow out so much.  Dean didn’t know why this little fact turned him on so much, his knees almost buckled at the thought.

Adrenaline coursed through Dean’s veins like liquid fire as he waited for Sam to wrap those pretty lips around his cock. His heart was pounding out a sweet melody against his ribs, and he curled his fingers even deeper into Sam’s hair.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when Sam’s too hot mouth enveloped him. On the very first pass, Sam took Dean to the root, his nose tickling in the wiry curls of his pubic hair. “Fuck, Sam, you’re mouth,” Dean gasped, pulling Sam’s hair even harder as he tried to fight off the urge to come right now. He had to hold out long enough to really get the full experience of Sammy’s amazing mouth.  

Dean’s breaths were already labored, his lungs aching as his breathing devolving into gasping sobs as Sam swallowed and made his through convulse around Dean’s dick. Sam could put people the porn industry to shame with a cock sucking mouth like this. As Sam bobbed up and down on Dean’s dick, he ran his smooth, thick tongue along the sides, paying close attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the head every time he pulled back. Dean had to detangle one hand from Sam’s hair and clutch at the slick tiled wall just to stay upright.

When Sam needed to slow down to catch his breath, he kept his lips sealed around the tip of Dean’s cock. He suckled at the flesh and licked away the bitter precome that spilled from Dean’s dick. Sam’s tongue played with the slit, pressing against the sensitive area and causing Dean’s hips to stutter forward.

“So desperate for me, aren’t you, Dee,” Sam hummed, pressing chaste, teasing kissed along the length of Dean’s dick. “You’re so hard for you baby brother, so hungry to feel my lips around your huge cock.”

“I’m so close Sammy,” Dean pleaded. He was ready to beg if it meant that Sam would wrap his lips around him again.

“Gonna take care you Dee,” Sam cooed, his hand curling into a fist around Dean and stroking him while he spoke. “It’s my turn to take care of you. This time, I’m going to be the one to give you what you need, what you’re too scared to ask me for. I’ll give you anything you want Dean, just ask.”

“Fuh- _fuck,”_ Dean groaned, his eyes rolling to the ceiling as streams of dirty talk flowed from his baby brother’s mouth. Dean was hard as diamonds and the need to come obliterated his sense of rationality. “Wanna… wanna fuck your perfect mouth, Sam. Wanna come down your throat.”

Sam licked his lips in anticipation, a wicked smile curving his swollen lips. “That can be arranged,” Sam chuckled before dipping forward and once again enveloping Dean’s cock in the intoxicating heat of his mouth.

This time, Dean couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward. The head of his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat, and he almost pulled back as not to hurt his brother. Sam, however, had different ideas; he wrapped both hands around the back of Dean’s thighs, forcing him to stay put. His cheeks were hollowed out; the muscles of his jaw relaxed enough to allow Dean to use Sam’s mouth. Sam’s teeth were tucked safely behind his lips, and his tongue drew abstract patterns on his sensitive skin. Dean removed his second hand from the wall and once again curled into Sam’s water slicked hair.

He was now thrusting freely into Sam’s mouth, letting his primal instincts take over as he chased his inevitable release. Below him, Sam was humming and moaning, sending vibrations along the length of his dick and enhancing the experience.

 Sooner than he wanted, Dean could feel his balls tightening and his muscles coiling before he came into Sam’s mouth. Swallowing hungrily, Sam drank down all of Dean’s release and milking him dry. Even after the crest of his orgasm, Sam continued to lap at his softening dick, adamantly try to coax more come from his spent cock.

The sensation quickly became too much, and he pulled free from Sam’s mouth with a delicious sounding pop. Dean was spilling into Sam's mouth. When looked down to meet his brother’s eyes, Sam was watching him, puppy dog face on full blast. Sam ran his tongue along his lips, trying to capture the lingering taste of Dean’s release. Dean had no idea how his brother made something so dirty, look downright innocent. Those eyes would one day be the death of him.

Pulling Sam up by the elbow, Dean crashed their lips together. Dean could taste his spunk in Sam’s mouth, the salty, bitter tang, dancing across his taste buds. He thought he’d be at least mildly disgusted at tasting himself in Sam’s mouth, but instead, it turned him on, and his cock made a valiant attempt to harden again.

They were so lost in each other they're neither of them noticed that the water had long since run cold.

Once they finally made it out of the shower, the curled together on one of the twin beds, Sam’s bare back flush against the warm skin of Dean’s chest. Dean’s slow breaths ticked the short hairs at the base of Sam’s neck, and he couldn’t help the tiny smile that spread across his lips. Behind him, out of Sam’s line of sight, Dean too was smiling.

Neither boy addressed what had happened in the shower. They never verbally agreed that they were in a relationship or ever even attempted to discuss it. What they had between them needed no words, just like the unspoken rules they’d made up over the years. Sam and Dean just fell into a simple, beautiful pattern as the months and years passed by. Somewhere in between all that they had endured, the boys became more than just brothers; they were committed to each other, inseparable and bonded together down to the very core of their souls.


End file.
